captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
All South America Jr. Youth
The South American All-Star Jr. Youth (全南アメリカ(Jr.)ユース, zen minami amerika yunia yūsu) is a special team of the best young players in South America, exclusively in the film World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup and participates in the International Jr. Tournament there. Description This South American selection team includes Coach Roberto Hongo and captain "Soccer Cyborg" Carlos Santana. Other pivot members are Juan Diaz and Ramon Victorino. Uniforms * Home: The jersey is very similar to that of Brazil Youth; with a yelloy jersey with a dark green shoulder stripe and collar, with the Brazil Logo on the chest, dark green shorts with yellow stripes and white socks with black stripes. * Keeper: A baby blue jersey with horizontal stripes on chest, blue sleeves and baby blue stripes with the South America team logo, blue shorts with baby blue vertical stripes and blue socks with a baby blue stripe on top. History World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup After a salutation between Schneider and Tsubasa Ozora, and a later confrontation with Sylvester Luke, they had drawn lots and faced the powerful All South America Jr. Youth won against All Europe Jr. Youth winning 3:2. Roberto Hongo benched Carlos Santana until the first half of the match against All Japan Jr. Youth so as Tsubasa Ozora cannot learn anything from the team's opposite captain/number 10 until way the game itself and could not do his "soccer prodigy" ability, not to say that Santana himself mastered all Tsubasa's Brazilian techniques even the Drive Shot with which he scored against Genzo Wakabayashi. Since Santana lacked of teamwork spirit as the "Soccer Cyborg", Roberto let him meet Tsubasa so as he could learn the true meaning of soccer, and wanted to see a real true soccer clash between his two pupils. Results World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup *○ U-16 All South America Jr. 3 - 2 All Europe Jr. ● *● U-16 All South America Jr. 1 - 2 All Europe Jr. ○ Squad * Coach: Roberto Hongo 22px|border Trivia * Ramon Victorino and Juan Diaz are the non-canon counterparts of the manga and Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989 OVA), since they have not met Tsubasa Ozora nor All Japan Jr. Youth before the J Boys' Challenge arc. * Carlos Santana is also an alternative version of the manga, which is why his apperance differs from his World Youth version. * This is the first time Roberto Hongo is a rival/opponent to Tsubasa Ozora and Japan outside of Captain Tsubasa (Tecmo game series). Gallery |-|Film 4= Juan Diaz and Europe Team (Movie 4).jpg|Juan Diaz and All Europe Jr. Roberto_(Movie_4).jpg|Coach Roberto Roberto_(Movie_4) 2.jpg|Roberto teaching strategies Gonzales (Movie 4).jpg|Gonzales Santana (Movie 4).jpg|Santana Juan_Diaz_(Movie_4).jpg|Diaz Juan Diaz (Movie 4) 2.jpg|Diaz Gonzales (Movie 4) 2.jpg|Gonzales vs the Tiger Shot |-|Film 4 (2)= Tsubasa vs Santana (Movie 4).jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Santana's Drive Shot Tiger Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg Hayabusa Running Volley (Film 4) 1.jpg Santana Diaz Victorino (Movie 4).jpg|Santana Diaz Victorino Santana vs Tsubasa (Movie 4) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Santana (Film 4) 0.png Santana vs Tsubasa (Movie 4).jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana clash Hyuga vs Victorino (Movie 4).jpg|Hyuga vs Victorino |-|Covers= Captain_Tsubasa_Sekai_Daikessen!!_Jr._World_Cup_(1986,_Movie).jpg|Movie 4 Cover 32DH-456_front.jpg|Movie 4 CD Cover All South America Jr (1986) 1.jpg Notes de:Südamerika All-Stars Category:Anime youth teams